


The Sweetest Things in Life Are Those I Share With You

by l1ttl3s1st3r



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ttl3s1st3r/pseuds/l1ttl3s1st3r
Summary: Inspired by a post by enamoringsuggestion on tumblr: "concept: it’s early in the morning and you’re soundly sleeping still. i head into the kitchen to make you your favorite breakfast, smiling at the thought of your sleepy morning voice"-Ignis wakes up early, as usual, and decides to surprise Prompto with breakfast in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my partner, but seeing as Promnis doesn't get enough love (imo), I figured I'd post it here as well, rather than just sending them the document.   
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Ignis woke up early, as usual, his internal clock not allowing a natural sleep past early morning, but knowing he didn't have any pressing matters to attend to that morning, he decided to spend a bit of extra time in bed. He drank in the features of the man next to him -- the freckles lightly dusted beneath his eyes and across his nose, the blonde hair in complete disarray, the peaceful (if a bit silly) expression on his face -- Prompto really was beautiful, a sight to behold. And he would likely be hungry once he woke up; Ignis was starting to become aware of his own hunger, as a matter of fact, and so reluctantly disentangled himself from his lover and their bed, careful not to jostle his sleeping beloved, and headed to their kitchen. 

 

He smiled to himself as he decided what to make; thankfully Prompto's favorite breakfast wasn't terribly complicated, so he wouldn't have to risk making too much noise or mess. Despite his skill, Ignis preferred simpler recipes in the morning as a gentle start to ease himself into a busy day. 

 

The meal didn't take long to make, but it filled the apartment with a tantalising scent; Ignis was mildly surprised to find Prompto still asleep when he walked back into their room, two plates in hand. He looked fondly at the man now sprawled across both sides of the bed as he walked to his side, setting the plates on the bedside table before sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

 

He took a moment to run a hand through Prompto's adorable bed head and take a last look at his sleeping face before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to Prompto's temple. 

 

"Wake up, darling," he said. As he saw Prompto's eyelids flutter open, he added, "I've made breakfast." 

 

Prompto gave a yawn as his sleepy eyes focused on Ignis. He was squinting a bit due to the sunlight filtering into the room, and he had pillow lines on his face, but he was breathtaking to Ignis nonetheless. As Prompto stretched and woke up, he flashed a lazy smile at Ignis. 

 

"What'd you make, Iggy?" He questioned, his voice altered from sleeping. "It smells great." 

 

"It's chocolate chip pancakes," Ignis replied. "Come now, scoot over; I know this bed can fit both of us." 

 

Prompto did as he was told, feigning a pout despite his excitement for breakfast, and once they were both situated, Ignis grabbed their plates, handing one to Prompto. 

 

They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, broken only by Prompto complementing Ignis's cooking skills and the older man's subsequent reply. Prompto finished his portion quickly, and just as Ignis finished a bite, he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Thank you for breakfast," he said lowly, enjoying the slight blush that appeared on the other's face. 

 

"Of course," Ignis replied, desperately trying to hold his composure, "anything for you, dear." 

 

Now it was Prompto's turn to blush, as he rested his head on Ignis's shoulder. They sat comfortably, full and content, each enjoying the presence of the other. And if they spent the whole morning in bed, well, who was there to tell them no?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am last night so there's bound to be mistakes, so please feel free to point them out. Also any suggestions to improve my writing (or suggestions of things to write in the future, if you enjoyed this) are welcome!   
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
